


Sin (Interrogation)

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boot Masturbation, Breathplay, Cocky Poe, Force Choking, Kylo's Strange Interrogation Ways, M/M, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Slight Finger Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a feeling that induces slight panic, but not for him. Poe just grins. "Is that th' worst you got?"</p><p>/Complete/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, pretty gay.  
> I tried.  
> Also I finally finished it. Beta-read/whatever by lovely people kk.

He feels a pressure on his throat; tight and unforgiving, but the man who holds his life in the palm of his hand isn't even touching him; quite typical of the Knight. He tries to inhale, exhale, but it's hard to. It's a feeling that induces slight panic, but not for him.

Poe just grins. 

"Is that th' worst you got?" He manages, but it's quite and raspy;  Kylo almost doesn't hear it. The Knight pulls his gloves off, allowing them to drop to the floor. Then he's moving closer to the pilot; a scarred hand touching Poe's face, gripping his chin harshly. His thumb runs across Poe's bottom lip, and the pilots tongue darts out to mockingly lick it. 

Ren releases him, a takes a couple steps back. The pressure on his throat is lifted, and Poe takes a couple large gulps of air. He hears a click; the sound of metal on metal, and is greeted to the sight of a Knight who grins much like he did moments ago.

"This is going t' be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might convert this into more then a drabble if people like it??  
> Rating will change to Explicit/Mature if continued.  
> Sorry about the typo of Pope instead of Poe. Really thought I had fixed that.  
> If I finish this (which I'm writing, rest in peace me), it's probably going to involve some slight non consensual interrogation smut stuff, but I'll post it as a second chapter and thoroughly warn you guys.  
> I'm legitimately surprised you guys like my trash.
> 
> Updated/Completed!


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have no idea.." Kylo laughs, cracks his knuckles.  
>  It's more disturbing without the mask than it is with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited completion of my drabble.  
> Might have hints on non-consensual masturbation?  
> Is this considered boot porn?  
> Didn't turn out as porn-y as I wanted.

"You have no idea.." Kylo laughs, cracks his knuckles. It's more disturbing without the mask than it is with it. Poe wants to shift around at least,  yet he finds himself unable to move. He's surprised at Kylo being much too close once more, dragging his fingers through his hair; grabbing a handful of the dark locks and tugging roughly. He leans in close to Poe's ear, whispering in his strange accented voice,  "You could just tell me where the map is." Poe bounces back as smug as ever, laughs right into Kylo's ear, "Why would I wanna do that?"

 

Legitimate hands wrap neatly around his throat; thumbs caress the pilots windpiper, pressing in and squeezing with just a little force. They stare at each other with equal amounts of intensity, curiosity. Poe knows he won't be killed, not until the location of the map is collected, and he doesn't plan on giving it up very easily. Kylo will test the waters though, see what makes Poe loose that confident gleam in his eyes. He deems it a difficult task, but he loves the challenge. 

 

The squeezing becomes tighter, uncomfortable, but not so bad; he won't conjure words to give away the fact it does indeed make his lungs ache. Instead, he grins once more, licks his lips, and gazes at Kylo through his eyelashes. Ren is momentarily shocked, furrows his eyebrows, and relieves some of the pressure. "Didn't know you were into choking, Dameron. Is that what you get off on?" 

 

"You're th' mind reader,  so you tell me." Poe can't help but wink, and Kylo wants to dig his fingernails deeply into the carotid artery underneath his palm. Hands switch from his throat to his wrist; gripping tightly, nails digging roughly in the soft skin there instead. He's pulled up out of his seat, dragged to the side of it, then the hands press against his chest; pushing him down with much more force then he thought Kylo capable of. Kylo loves the sound of Poe's skull making contact with the concrete.

 

"You shouldn't get to cocky with me now." Kylo chuckles, and Poe barely registers it because /holy shit/,  his head really hurts now and his vision is swimming a bit, but he refuses to let that stop him; he's taken worse blows before,  after all. He pushes himself up on his elbows, takes a deep breath, and repeats an earlier question. 

 

"Is that th' worst you got? "

 

Ren stares down at Poe, grumbles a quiet complaint in the back of his throat. He moves to stand directly above the other male, lifts his boot up casually, and brings it down atop his groin. He presses in firmly, shifts his boot a bit. Poe just stares up at him; eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip being chewed roughly. He easily sets a brutal pace of rubbing his boot along the pilots dick, and in return he's allowed a confused groan. Poe isn't to entirely sure what the Knight thinks this will accomplish, but there's pressure on his throat again and he feels suddenly very conflicted. 

 

The invisible hands squeeze around his throat much tighter than all the times he's been choked so far, and he's fully incapable to inhale the slightest bit of air. It hurts, but it doesn't in the same sense. He still doesn't feel panicked in the least bit by the choking, and instead he makes a choked off grunting sound. His hips buck up into the boot just a bit, and Kylo just laughs. 

 

"Didn't know the Resistance accepted sluts, Dameron. " Ren doesn't expect an answer; doesn't want to even allow him to answer, because watching him struggling to breath is /so/ much better then some cocky comment.

 

Poe comes with a choked sob; mind far to hazy at that point to even care anymore,  and suddenly he can breath again. He chokes at his own frantic inhaling of air, and Kylo steps back with a satisfied smirk. He gazes down at a teary eyed, flushed and soiled pilot; picks his mask up from where he had removed it, and casually puts it back on.

 

He wants to make a comment, or cry, or anything really. But he finds himself staring at the damn mask once more, and cannot bring himself to move a muscle. 

 

"A droid? How original, Dameron. " Kylo comments, and leaves Poe to deal with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I'm done.  
> Beta-read, but phone glitches and idk if anything got screwed up.
> 
> I'm really surprised people liked this and everyone's comments/kudos made my entire week.  
> Thank you so much.


End file.
